


As My Cup Runneth Over

by Euterpein



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blasphemy, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley's Genitals Are Not Specified (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: When they can finally be together, there after the end of the world, there's more tenderness to be found than Crowley had ever known.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	As My Cup Runneth Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 11 of SOSH's Guess That Author game! The prompt was "Firsts."
> 
> Warning for Extreme Softness. Seriously, prepare your toothbrush.

“Y-you’re really sure about this, angel?”

Aziraphale smiled down on him, the light from the lamp at their bedside illuminating him in a halo of soft, warm light. “Quite sure, my dear. Are _you_ sure about this?”

“ _Satan_ , yes,” Crowley breathed, forgetting himself, and Aziraphale chuckled above him. He was so close that the angel’s warm breath washed over him, tickling at the fine hairs along his skin, and Crowley just couldn’t help himself any longer. He reached up and brought Aziraphale’s lips to his own with a hand on the back of his neck, wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s hips in a way that said _yes, please, now._

Aziraphale didn’t disappoint him. They both gasped as he breached Crowley’s body for the first time, their breaths mingling in the air between them as their kisses gave way to open-mouthed gasps.

The motions of Aziraphale’s hips were tentative, at first. He pushed in a few inches, then back, drawing a deep moan from Crowley’s throatar. He pushed back in, then again, deeper every time, slowly making a place for himself in Crowley’s welcoming body with a reverence that seared Crowley to the very soul.

“Faster,” he gasped into Aziraphale’s mouth, overwhelmed and overwrought, “more, _please_.”

Aziraphale kissed him again, finesse put aside in favor of ferocity, and snapped his hips forward. Crowley nearly screamed. The pleasure of it was beyond what he’d ever imagined; what he’d ever dared to imagine. Aziraphale’s weight on him, holding him down to Earth, his holy light spilling over him and into him with every breath they took together.

They moved together like this for some amount of time Crowley wouldn’t have been able to name for anything. Aziraphale rocked his hips into Crowley, meeting him skin-to-skin, and Crowley did his best to rock his own back. He was pretty sure he mostly managed to _writhe_ , all sense of rhythm or strength lost to him in the feverish movement of their bodies, but Azirpahale didn’t seem to mind. He moaned and sighed and kissed Crowley all the harder. 

It was Crowley who tipped over first; whether by nature or by miracle, he couldn’t have said. The spring that had been winding tighter and tighter in his gut finally sprung and he came, _hard_ , scrabbling at Aziraphale’s broad back as the stars he’d once created filled his vision. 

Aziraphale gentled but didn’t stop, drinking Crowley’s cries right from his lips, working him through the aftershocks with a tenderness that took his breath away all over again. Crowley refused to let him stop entirely; he dug his heels in around Aziraphale’s hips, urging him to take his pleasure, whispering his honey-sweet encouragement into Aziraphale’s ear.

Afterwards they laid together, face-to-face, eyes only for each other. They whispered to each other until the sun had almost spilled into the room again; secret hopes, lingering fears, unspoken confessions. And when Crowley did drift off to sleep again, he did so with an angel in his arms. 


End file.
